Summer Lovin'
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: A surprise trip to the beach brings back memories for both Bella and Edward and turns their trip into something even better. M for a reason, written for BritishBtiches Smutdown.


**A/N: This is my entry for the BritishBitches _Official Twilight Summer SmutDown 2009. _You can find both BritishBitches and the Smutdown in my favourites.**

**This is a special lemon. It's my first one on a beach.**

* * *

I stretched my arms over my head, sighing loudly and loosening my tense muscles from the three and a half hour car ride from Forks to the southern half of Oregon.

It was the middle of summer, but only three more weeks until I started college in the Northeast with Edward. And then after a semester or two, I wouldn't have to worry about school for quite a while.

"Why did we stop in Oregon?" I asked Edward, who was now leading the way through quiet brush and down a pebble pathway.

"California's too crowded this time of year," he answered easily. A ray of light bounced off of his skin and sent shimmering designs across the pale tusks of several trees.

I had every intention of questioning why he so suddenly pulled me from my bed this morning with packed bags already sitting in the trunk of his car. We'd spent the majority of summer inside the Cullen's home as a newly married couple. A few hundred yards across from there, we had our own little cottage in which our nights were spent, well... otherwise occupied.

One of the the downsides to having immortality and all the pleasures that were granted with it was the lack of outdoor exposure; going out for walk on the slightest of sunny days would make for a most amusing spectacle.

I wasn't complaining about the days spent inside with my new family; rough housing, joking, lounging outside in the protection of the secluded woods or floating in the quant river in front of the house. But the wind in my hair from the costal breezes was more than refreshing.

I stopped dead as recognition hit me, and once it did, I gasped.

"You didn't!" My eyes met Edward's as he turned around with a sheepish grin on his face.

It made sense once I thought of it. Edward had pulled off his shirt before we began our walk and he hadn't seemed to think twice about going out in broad daylight, but I just took it as Edward's confidence in hearing anyone within a three mile radius.

But no, this was worse.

"Didn't what?" He arched an eyebrow and rocked back on his heels.

"I thought Alice was joking! You didn't really—you couldn't have…" I trailed off and his lips pursed to stop the smile from spreading. "Oh, my God… you did."

Edward grabbed my hand from where it was dangling at my side before he pulled me to walk the short distance to a smooth stone pathway that led to a… beach.

A private beach.

A private beach with a fence and a small hut with a mosquito net wrapped neatly around it, flowing softly in the wind; and though I was in shock, I couldn't help but notice its beauty.

"Do you like it?" Edward murmured, his lips so close to my ear I could feel his ice cold breath roll down my hot neck.

My mouth popped open but I couldn't form words. What could I say? Yes, I loved it. How could I not love something so beautiful and peaceful, secluded and quiet? I absolutely adored it, but would it make a difference if it were accessible to other people?

I swallowed twice before I attempted to speak. "How much did this cost?"

Edward jumped back, an incredulous expression spreading across his face. "You have your own beach and the only thing you can think to ask is how much it cost?"

"_Why _did you buy me a beach?" I let my eyes scan out around me, watching the waves come crashing in on the sand and compact it to make beautiful designs. I could almost see my footprints pressing into it.

"You've spent all summer locked up in Forks," Edward said somewhat glumly. "You should be free to go swimming at a beach."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to go to a beach without—"

_Oh!_

Edward smiled at me and I immediately understood the need for a private beach, away from prying eyes, away from people who _didn't _know the secrets of the Cullens. This beach was just as much for Edward as it was for me.

A relieved sigh left my throat and Edward rolled his butterscotch eyes. "Are you done fighting? I'd like to enjoy the sun a little."

He stalked off toward the hut and threw down the bag he carried along with us. I watched the lean muscles of his back move and stretch beneath his skin and the diamonds which were embedded there. I must have sighed out loud because he turned and gave me the cockiest grin I'd ever seen.

In a split second he was gone from where he stood and I could feel him behind me.

Edward's hands skimmed up to my shoulders and rested beside my neck. His fingers slipped the locks of hair from my ponytail and his lips were on my skin.

A ragged breath exhaled from my throat, making my body shiver and shake beneath his grip. His smile pressed into my neck and next his tongue snaked out to lick the column of my throat.

His lips were close to mine when they touched my jaw, so, I turned my head to meet them. It was a romantic moment on our own private beach with no disturbances, nothing to bother us or interrupt.

Right as our lips were grazing, I jerked backwards and squeaked at the feeling of his hand clapping over my bottom.

A ghostly chuckle swam through me and then in an instant he was back by the gazebo, pulling off his jeans to jump into the ocean.

But… there was nothing on underneath.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "Edward!"

His head popped up from under the calm waves and he pushed one arm up to have me join him. Naked. In the ocean.

_Why are you panicking? _My thoughts screamed. _You're his wife! You've been naked together all summer! What's the difference if there's water around you?_

_We're in public… _

_Technically this isn't public, though. _

"Bella!" when I looked back out into the water Edward was no longer bobbing above the white foam.

Breathing a sigh, I swallowed my apprehension and stripped off my jean shorts and t-shirt. And here I was thinking that Alice let me walk out of the house in them because I'd get her nice clothes dirtied. A smile crept upon my face despite my sour thoughts.

I deposited my clothing on the little couch inside the gazebo where Edward's clothing was splayed across the cushions. Biting back my self-consciousness I walked out of the hut—naked as the day I was born—and quickly into the ocean.

Immediately I was caught up in how warm the water was. The river outside of the Cullen's home was chilly from its secluded location behind trees. But here, in the open, the water was gloriously warm and relaxing. I waded for a moment, slowly moving out until my breasts were covered and then lifted my face to the sun.

From where my feet were buried in the sand, smooth, cold hands skimmed up from my ankles, to my calves, the backs of my knees, thighs, and stopped at my hips. Edward's head broke through the surface and he twisted in the water so I was facing him.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" he murmured. One arm wrapped around me and pulled me into his wet—warm—chest.

My arms wrapped around his waist. "Yeah, it does," I sighed.

"Would you want to go back?" he asked.

"To Isle Esme? Yes, of course."

His smile became a bit sad. "Carlisle thinks it might be best to relocate there… when the time comes."

"Oh," I mumbled. "It would be nice, anyway; there are so many happy memories there."

As if remembering those memories, Edward began tugging us out into the ocean. "Very happy," he agreed.

I nodded my head against his shoulder. His right hand rubbed my hip and slowly slipped down to my ass, palming it fully and running the tips of his fingers between my legs.

"Edward," I whispered and then bit into the juncture where his shoulder met his neck.

He stopped dead. The gentle floating of the current paused and all was so quiet that I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Panic began to flood through me; could I have taken it too far? Edward said that his control was better; he didn't nearly lust for my blood as he had, but if I made one mistake…

I chanced a look up at him to find that he was already peering down at me—his eyes black as coal and his jaw locking and unlocking.

"Edward?" as soon as the word left my mouth, his hands were on my hips and his mouth was licking and sucking around my neck; slow, meticulous movements that would probably leave a hickey here or there.

The hand that had been on my ass was now between my legs and slowly searching to find my clit. When he found it my back arched upwards and his mouth latched onto my nipple.

I was only being held up by one strong capable hand while my own hands thatwere buried in his wet bronze tresses, begging and demanding for more. More from that, wet, delicious, soft tongue.

His hips bucked upwards directly into my thigh and I cried out, pulling him as close as I could manage. _More, more, more! _

As if reading my thoughts, he sprinted through the water, cutting the waves in half, and just as quickly my back was on the beach with his body between my legs. My back arched up, grains of sand sticking to my wet skin.

"The beach?" I panted, looking around.

"The beach," his lips didn't leave my skin as he spoke.

His tongue circled my bellybutton and he sucked it between his lips. "Mmm… do that again."

He complied readily. I reached below my thighs, coming in contact with his hard knee, and from there I guided my hand upward, finally finding my destination. Oh, it was a search well worth while.

My hand clasped around his massive rock hard erection and I stroked forcefully, the way he'd taught me to do on our honeymoon. His body shuttered above me and his mouth stopped doing dirty things to my belly button.

_Wait; don't stop, not yet… _

My eyes snapped shut and my legs tried to press together, but the next second I was floating above Edward with his hands braced on my hips. He was on his back, covered in sand and looking positively, absolutely, amazingly sexy. He was panting needlessly and moaning my name over and over again, his back arching and the tip of his erection rubbing against my clit.

"_Uh_, oh, yeah, right there, Edward…" his hips jumped up and this time his whole length rubbed against me. Every fabulous part, creating amazing wet friction.

"_Bella,_" he groaned and angled my hips so the tip was inside of me this time.

I sank down easily. We both threw our heads back and cried out into the blue heavens. The sun peaked out from behind a passing cloud and Edward's skin sparkled, throwing diamonds all over the beach in perfect sequence.

I bounced up and down on top of him, my knees digging into the sand and the sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the empty beach. Loud primal noises left our throats in almost exact unison. When my skin flushed warmer than normal, Edward would groan out and thrust his hips up harder, impaling himself inside of me.

Every time I sank down fully on him, and he hit that sweet spot deep inside me, I screamed and panted breathlessly, trying to keep my voice down and _trying _to be aware of my surroundings. Edward seemed to notice this, and he kicked his thrusts up a notch.

My eyes rolled back into my head. "Ah! Harder, please, harder."

He flipped me on my back, one leg over his shoulder and the other flung over the crook of his elbow. The angle stretched me wider than before, taking even more of him in, and I enjoyed every moment of him buried so intimately inside of me.

"Touch me," I whimpered.

Once again, he didn't hesitate. His hand left my leg over his shoulder and slipped down to my clit, rubbing fast, tight circles. My back arched and my hands dug themselves into the sand.

"You're close," Edward grunted. "Let go."

I shook my head, far beyond talking and continued to pump my hips in rhythm with his. I would have given anything to make it last longer, because the thrill of making love on a beach, out in the open, where anyone could stumble upon us was more erotic than anything I'd ever experienced.

Edward's fingers on my clit sped up and I saw white. Every muscle clenched, my head thrashed from side to side and I cried out his name steadily. Through my orgasm, Edward kept moving, kept pushing into me over and over until he pulled out and stilled above me.

I watched in a lust induced haze as his cum spread out over my belly, covering it in a fine white liquid that was cool to my overheated skin.

Edward was braced on his elbows above me, his chest brushing the tips of my breasts. I arched up into him, his cum smearing across his own chest.

"You're insatiable," he panted.

"More," I mumbled.

"I thought you felt embarrassed when we make love?" He smiled down at me.

"No," I shook my head, even though I knew he was telling the truth. In the heat of the moment I never hesitated; but leading up to it, I was just a fumbling teenager.

"I've made a mess of you," he murmured, sliding his fingers over my abdomen. "It would be more than irresponsible for me not to clean you up."

And just like that I was being carried back into the twisting tides of the sea—with a gorgeous, naked man holding me.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
